In recent years, since there are a wide variety of functions supported by a printer driver, a user who is unfamiliar with print processing, even in a case where there is a useful function, is not able to sufficiently use ability thereof because of not finding presence thereof, or not understanding a method for utilization thereof.
In order to solve such an issue, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-46865, a method is proposed for acquiring attribute information of a document for each print job, presuming a print purpose from the acquired information and selecting an appropriate print mode.
However, in the method described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-46865, since a print mode is selected based on the attribute information of the document, the print mode has been selected separately from a user who performs printing, print setting information set by the user and the like.